The present invention relates to sight means, primarily weapon sighting means, and in particular to sight means for handguns and small firing arms, such as different types of rifle. The sight means, however, can be used with all weapons and also in other contexts where there is a need to sight an object onto a given point.
A common sight means in the case of rifles is a so-called open sight comprising a grooved backsight and a bead foresight. Another commonly used sight means is the so-called diopter sight comprising a diopter and a bead-ring foresight, in which various types of sighting beads can be mounted. Various types of telescopic sight are also available.
A diopter sight has the advantage of being extremely accurate. When aligning the sights onto the target, the bead is brought to bear thereon while at the same time bringing the bead ring and the diopter ring concentrical with one another, so as to form a light annulus. When using a diopter sight, the marksman sees only a relatively limited part of the target surroundings.
Telescopic sights are also highly accurate, although here again the marksman sees only a relatively small part of the target surroundings.